Ordinary
by Gryffindor Brat
Summary: "Our paths may change as life goes on But our bond as sisters will remain ever strong..." Petunia and Lily Evans were always close. Then Lily became someone special. And Petunia remained ordinary.


Ordinary by Gryffindor Brat  
2017 on fanfiction  
All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the author, except in the case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law. For permission requests, write to the author.  
_

 _January 30, 1960_

"Sweetheart, it's time," Joy gasped in pain as another contraction hit.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked. "The baby's not due for another week yet."

"AHHH!" Joy screamed. She clutched at her swollen abdomen with one hand and struggled to push herself up from the sofa with the other. Ben hurried over to his wife and helped her into a standing position. He helped walk her into the bedroom and got her settled onto the bed. He propped her up against some pillows before going over to the closet to grab the overnight bag they had kept packed for months especially for this occasion.

Ben's muffled voice came from the closet, "Joy, what do you want to do with Tuney? Should we take her with us?" Ben exited the closet to find Joy in the midst of another contraction. From the looks of things, they didn't have much time to decide what to do with their eldest daughter, Petunia.

"I was hoping Mrs. Fletcher could watch Petunia," Joy answered after the pain had subsided long enough for her to catch her breath.

"Well, it doesn't seem like we'll have enough time to do that. It looks like we'll have to take her with us."

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to wake her," Joy said. Are you sure you don't have time to walk Tuney over there?" Just then another contraction hit. "AHH!"

"Just try your best to breathe and relax, Sweetheart. Ben reached for Joy's hand, but she swatted it away like a pesky fly and screamed, JUST RELAX! DOES THIS LOOK RELAXING TO YOU!?"

"No, I guess not, Ben answered apologetically. "I'll go wake Tuney. Don't move!"

"Where else would I go?" Joy snapped peevishly.

Not bothering to say anything more lest he aggravate his wife further, Ben hurried from the room and down the hall towards Petunia's room. He quietly entered the room to see his daughter passed out on her bed, legs splayed in two different directions and her blonde curls in disarray. He hated to wake her, but the sound of Joy screaming from the other room, reminded him that time couldn't be wasted. He reached over and started gently shaking Petunia awake. "Hey, Tuney, time to get up. Daddy needs to take Mummy to the hospital. The baby's coming."

Petunia sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. What about me, Daddy," she asked sleepily. "Can I come?"

"Yes. Hurry, please! We don't have much time."

The excitement the three year old felt over having a new brother or sister to play with made her forget about being tired. She hopped out of bed and ran to her closet for her coat. Ben helped her put her coat and then went to help Joy out to the car. It was a difficult task getting Joy situated in the front seat of the van. After Ben checked and double checked to make sure that the seatbelt was secure, he hurried over to the driver's side, got in, and put the car in drive. He was just about to back out of the driveway when Joy asked, "Honey, did you forget something?"

"No, Darling, I'm pretty sure we got everything," he assured her as he pulled out onto the street.

"Is our daughter in her car seat?"

"What do you mean? Of course, she is!" Ben turned around and asked, "Tuney, are you..." He gasped when he saw that Petunia's car seat was empty.

"I. Can't. Believe. You. Left. Our. Daughter," Joy gasped through another contraction.

"I am _sooo_ sorry." Ben backed the van up and drove home. When he got out of the van, he found Petunia standing at the beginning of the driveway. Tears were streaming down the little girl's face. "You forgot me!" she accused.

"I'm sorry, Tuney. I won't forget you again."

"You promise," Petunia asked?

"I promise." Ben took his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped away Petunia's tears. After he put the handkerchief away, he took hold of Petunia's hand and said, "Let's go. Your new baby brother or sister soon."

Petunia sniffed one more time and nodded. After Ben had put Petunia in her car seat, he, once again, climbed into the driver's side and headed towards the hospital.

The Evans family arrived at the hospital not a moment too soon. It wasn't too long after Joy was brought into the delivery room that the time for the baby to be born came.

"That's it, Honey! Almost there!" Ben cheered her on from the chair beside her bed.

"Alright, Mrs. Evans, I'm gonna need you push hard for on this one,"Dr. Patterson said.

"You push! I'm done!" Joy complained loudly.

"Come on now! Just one more!"

"AUGH!" Joy screamed. With one final push, she delivered the baby. She fell back against the pillows as tiny wail pierced the air.

"Congratulations you two! It's a girl, Dr. Patterson announced, smiling. He handed her off to the nurse for a quick bath.

"You did it, Sweetheart. I am so proud of you!" Ben pushed back a few damp strands from Joy's forehead and kissed her tenderly.

"No, we did it." Joy smiled at her husband wearily.

The nurse came back in the room with a small bundle in her arms. She handed the newborn to Joy who peered down at the tiny face of her baby girl and smiled. What should we name our new baby princess?" she asked.

"I've always loved the name Lily," Ben answered. "It was my grandmother's name."

"It's perfect," Joy agreed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Fletcher poked her head in the door and asked, "Is it alright to come in? Someone is eager to meet their new sister."

Joy nodded, and Mrs. Fletcher entered the room with Petunia on her heels. "Mummy! Mummy! Is she here?" She ran to mother's bedside and tried climbing up on Joy's lap.

"Be careful, Tuney," Ben warned his overexcited daughter. Mummy's a little sore, so I don't want you to jump on her OK?"

"But I wanna see her!"

"You can see her, Sweetie."

"Do you want to meet your baby sister?" Joy asked.

"Yes!"

Joy folded the blanket away from away the Lily's face so that Petunia could see her.

"Tuney, meet your sister Lily."

Petunia looked down at her sister, screwed her face up, and asked, "Why is she red?"

Ben laughed and answered, "All babies are babies are red at first. The colour will fade in a bit, and she'll look normal. You'll see."

Petunia looked relieved at this news.

"Do you want to hold her?" Joy asked.

"Can I?"

"Yes. Daddy will help you."

Ben got up and motioned for Petunia to take his place. As soon as Petunia was settled, Ben carried Lily over to her and helped position her properly in Petunia's arms. The little girl looked down in wonder at the little person she was holding.

"Well, Sweetheart, what do you think of her?" Joy asked.

"She's so small," Petunia whispered.

"You were small once too, you know, Ben said with a smile.

"I was?"

"Yes. But one day she'll get a little bigger. When that happens, I think you two will be the best of friends."

Petunia quickly planted a kiss on Lily's cheek. "Don't worry Lily. I'll be your best friend. I love you!"

Both parents looked on and smiled, relieved that Petunia had taken so quickly to Lily.

"Alright," Mrs. Fletcher said. I think it's time to go. Your mum needs her rest."

"But I want to stay!" Petunia protested.

"Mrs. Fletcher can bring you for another visit tomorrow," Ben told her. "Go on now."

"Alright," Petunia agreed begrudgingly. "Goodbye, Mummy. She went over to Joy's bedside and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye, Lily." She went over to Ben and hugged him. "Goodbye, Daddy."

"Goodbye." Ben hugged her tight before sending her off with Mrs. Fletcher. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Petunia repeated as she followed Mrs. Fletcher out the door.


End file.
